1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for generating processing data of a measuring machine, and more particularly to a system and method for calculating coordinate values of a measuring machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A measuring machine, such as a three-dimensional measuring machine or a coordinate measuring machine (CMM), is used for measuring profile and dimensions of a prototype device. During the measuring process, the measuring machine determines parameters in order to measure the profile and dimensions of the prototype, such as a coordinate value of a point on the prototype device. Thus, accuracy and speed of calculating the coordinate value of a prototype device affects an accuracy and a speed of measuring the prototype.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for calculating coordinate values of a measuring machine with an improved accuracy and a higher speed.